


Weather Emotions

by alternative_ann



Series: KHR AUs [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Whisperer Tsuna, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chef Tsuna, Fluff, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mood Swings, Precious Tsuna, Reborn regrets his job, Sewist Tsuna, Sky Arcobaleno Tsuna, Snippets, Transcendent Sky Tsuna, Transcendent Tsuna, Tsuna is loved by everyone that isn't human, Weathers controlled by emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_ann/pseuds/alternative_ann
Summary: Tsuna is an all-accepting sky. That is a fact.And because of it, he attracts more than just people, but animals and basically any living organisms.So when he gets sealed-shit goes down. And fast.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Checker Face | Kawahira & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if Tsuna could control weather?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717404) by Just random ideas. 



Ok, if anyone has read the old version before, just letting you know I made some major changes to the chapter, which mean the previous notes I made will NOT be included.

If you're curious of the original post, feel free to check it out; [here](https://alternativeann.tumblr.com/post/632323934773297152/khr-weather-emotions-au).

Because Tsuna has been noted to have the purest flames-probably even purer than Giotto’s due to him being an all accepting sky-he also has the ability to all accept to his surroundings, which means that animals and plants are attracted to his powerful and pure sky flames, causing; plants to bloom at a faster rate and animals would willingly surround him-letting Tsuna touch some of the wild animals. Because of this, the weather has also begun taking effect on Tsuna’s flames, until it was sealed. After the sealing, Tsuna’s emotions become disarray and have also begun taking effect in his motor and thinking skills, resulting in his clumsiness. The plants that would bloom at a faster rate decrease significantly, and the animals that were willing to surround him become worried about Tsuna, unsure whether to approach him or stay away. Some may stay with him, and some would watch him from a distance.

At one point, maybe after a year or two later, Tsuna’s flames that were continuously growing at a rapid pace had caused a backlash on the seal when Tsuna was injured from a car accident. His near-death experience and his strong will in needing to live had caused his flames to finally surge up, breaking his seal and causing a powerful invisible wave of sky flames to affect everyone and everything in the 5km radius. This particular incident had then given him the ability to affect the weather from 5km radius of where he is, and as his flames grow stronger to the training received by reborn, the radius increases.

And because his sky flames had affected everyone-including the infamous Checkerface slash Kawahira, the said man decides to go investigate on whose all-compassing sky flame came from, as for a sky user-and a human to boot-to be loved by even the weather is something only rare sky earthlings could do.

Which means he ends up meeting a young Tsunayoshi who is having trouble with his dissarrayed emotions (caused by the sealing for one year and the bullying)-which means a variety of weathers happened-and basically, Namimori and everything in the 5km of Tsuna was so chaotic that even Kawahira wanted it gone. Sure, he’s an earthling, but it had been so long so he’s ever seen a sky user loved by the sky and its weathers itself, and this affected him more than anything he imagined. So, while Tsuna is still having trouble in getting his emotions controlled, the two meet and Kawahira offers to help him with it. Strangely enough, the two hit it off really quick, and what’s even stranger is that they were harmonising so quick that even Kawahira didn’t notice, until he felt warmth surging in his chest and what felt like home.

Honestly, the last earthling felt offended and tried to get his flames latched off of the all-encompassing sky flame of Tsuna’s but bizarrely enough, his mist flame refused to listen and didn’t budge- _which never happens as the flame always listens to their owner and the fact that his flame isn’t meant that this sky user is a_ ** _Transcendent Sky_**. And a Transcendent Sky is a rare occurrence to happen-something that rarely occurs to sky Earthlings but shouldn’t ever happen to sky flamed humans. And the fact that he’s now harmonised with a transcendent sky meant that he has been accepted by it, and is given a home-something Kawahira never imagined would be possible after becoming the administrator of Tri-ni-sette and being detested by the arcobaleno because of it. But surprise surprise, fate likes fucking with Kawahira, so he just needs to accept it.

And so he did. Whilst the two develops a strange friendship, it took more than a month to keep Tsuna's emotions in check and a lot of patience and meditating training to not lose temper. The phenomenon of the erratic changing weathers Namimori had experience had dubbed the phenomenon as the **‘Volatile Nightmare’** , since it was a nightmare to Namimori, whom they experience a windstorm, then a thunderstorm, then a tornado coming out of nowhere and destroying two homes that were coincidentally the homes of Tsuna’s bullies (Tsuna was secretly happy for their demise) and then a clear sky shows out of nowhere, but Namimori weren’t risking in going out after the erratic weathers that did not follow the forecast at. **_all._**

The emotions Tsuna displays will cause these types of weathers;  
❖ **Happiness/Excitement** \- a clear sky, the sun shining brightly, a rainbow can even occur out of nowhere  
• Relief - a drizzle rain whilst the sky and sun is still present, and a rainbow can even occur  
• Calm/Peaceful - a partially cloudy weather. _This is Tsuna’s main emotion and the common ‘weather’ in Namimori_  
❖ **Anger** \- a storm  
• Rage - a thunderstorm, which includes lightning but not the rain.  
• Madness - a thunderstorm that includes huge tornadoes. If Tsuna is in the tropical region of the world, instead of tornadoes he generates a hurricane. Tsuna can also summon as many tornadoes as he wishes, but he has yet to attempt summoning more than two  
• Upset - small thunders  
❖ **Sadness** \- drizzle rain or a soft gentle rain  
• Gloomy - an overcast sky with little droplets of rain from time to time  
• Crying/Wail - a rainy storm which includes lightning  
❖ **Fear** \- a windstorm. If Tsuna is in the tropical region of the world, he instead regenerates a typhoon  
• Anxious/Anxiety - a windy overcast sky  
• Panic - a mix of windstorm and thunderstorm  
❖ **Disgust** \- a partially cloudy weather where small thunders occur out of nowhere, although I don’t think Disgust affects the weather as much as the other emotions do  
❖ **Emotionless** \- fogs with the terrains being moist  
 _Do note that because Tsuna is the one who is responsible for changing the weathers, the weathers themselves do not affect him as much as the rest do._

Tsuna could also probably gain the ability of summoning lightning out of nowhere as well, which then becomes a favourite of Tsuna’s since he could scare the shit out of anyone about to hurt or bully him. Kawahira would be thrilled to see his sky’s opponents getting fried, so all in all, he’s quite happy with being harmonised with the little sky after they built their friendship to a closer level. Also the idea of controlling the wind that can make Tsuna levitate anything he wants-even himself-is also a good idea, but it would take up a lot of concentration, which means Tsuna at one point would learn how to multitask without batting an eye.

Tsuna and his emotions are also influenced by the seasons;  
❖ **Spring** \- a warm temperature and wetter season, which means that after a rain, the ground, especially the grass terrains is often moist or stays moist. Floods can also occur if Tsuna cries/wails for a long period of time. Tsuna is noted to be more calmer in this season  
❖ **Summer** \- the temperature of this season is usually high, which means if Tsuna experiences happiness, it’s pretty much going to be a roasty day. Of course, because Tsuna is the one causing the weather, the high temperature does not affect him as much as it affects the others. Tsuna is noted to be more sad in this season  
❖ **Autumn** \- the temperature of this season lowers and becomes cooler, a little more cooler than Spring. Autumns are also known for the falling leaves, which Tsuna often enjoys watching the leaves fall or having picnics under the sakura trees. Tsuna is noted to be more happier in this season, and likes to harvest his garden at this time  
❖ **Winter** \- the temperature drops into the chillier zone, and it becomes even colder if Tsuna experiences Fear. Instead of rains, they are replaced by the snow. Any emotions involving rains automatically turn into snow when the winter season arrives. This also means that a rainy storm automatically becomes a blizzard instead. Tsuna is noted to be often moody in this season

I'll be writing short snippets about this fic-with the main focus of other khr cast reacting to Tsuna's strange ability-and basically harmonising with him _(LOL)_.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry if some of you are waiting for me to write the snippets of the KHR cast reacting to Tsuna's Weather Manipulation power, but looking back on the idea, I have decided I'll be writing a snippet story based on this idea! There's a lot of potential that the Weather Emotions can do, and with a bunch of plot running rampage in my head, I'll create a snippet fic on this!

I will be keeping the idea chapter and Tsuna's backstory of how it all happened and the bond with Kawahira, so the first chapter will begin with Reborn coming to town, and yeah!

I'll be erasing this message/chapter once I post the first chapter of this snippet, so please bare with me, and look forward to the upcoming chapter! ^^

_\- ann_


End file.
